Amusement devices for bicycle tires and wheels are well known in the art. Typically, amusement devices for bicycle wheels consists of decorative material interlaced through the spokes, or reflective material mounted on the spokes, or noise making devices such as playing cards or balloons that mount on the fork of the bicycle and extend into the path of the moving spokes to produce a noise as the wheel rotates. These amusement devices increase the enjoyment of riding bicycles, especially for the younger riders.